The Hunter's Alliance
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. Scott saves Kate's life.


Title : The Hunters Alliance  
Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )  
Rating : R  
Pairing : SM/AA  
Time line : Season One  
Summary : Scott saves Kate's life.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me  
a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to  
write much. But over the last several years  
I've managed to slowly write on a number  
of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
publish what I've managed to put together.  
The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.  
Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
different version. Just warning everyone.

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
to MTV.

00000  
Prologue  
00000

' She killed him. ' Scott blinked at the dead  
body of Derek.

He could see the wolfsbane bullet wound in the  
other Beta wolf's head. It was glowing in the  
dimly lit woods. The smell of blood, brain, and  
wolfsbane was sickening to his senses.

" Mmm. I love those brown eyes. " Kate tsked,  
her handgun pointed at his heart.

Scott stared up at her, and then to Allison, where  
she'd landed on the ground. Her aunt had pushed her  
away when his... girlfriend? ex-girlfriend? tried  
to stop her.

" Kate! " Chris Argent walk up. His gun in hand.  
" I know what you did. Put the gun down. "

" I did what I was told to do. " She replied like  
she was talking to a child.

" No one asked you to murder innocent people.  
There were children in that house, one's who  
were human. Look what you're doing now. You're  
holding a gun at a 16 year old boy with no  
proof he spilled human blood. " Chris stared her  
down sternly. " We go by the code. Nous chassons  
ceux qui nous chassent. "

" We hunt those who hunt us. " Allison translated.

Kate ignored them. Her finger squeezing the trigger.  
Scott meet her gaze with disbelief. She was going  
to do it anyway. Despite her brother and niece.  
Despite the code.

Chris Argent raised his own gun. Pointing it at  
Kate. Scott glanced back and forth between them.  
Kate was obviously trying to figure out if her  
brother was serious or not.

" Put the gun down. " Chris ordered. He fired the  
gun, missing her head by inches. " Before I put  
you down. "

She lowered the gun, and he breathed heavily  
trying to hold off the panic attack. The door  
behind him creaked loudly.

" Allison, get back! " Chris warned sharply.

Scott got up quickly, aware of Allison climbing  
to her feet with her compound bow. Chris and  
Kate were training their guns on the door.  
Scott's eyes glowed yellow as he felt the presence  
of the last person needed at the moment.

" What is it? " Allison questioned nervously.

" The Alpha. " Scott bent over, eying the shadows.

It was faster, stronger, had greater senses,  
better training, better reflexes. Derek was dead,  
and Scott was the only werewolf left. Kate and  
Chris was were fully trained hunters, but they  
were armed with just a side arm or two. Allison  
had no training, and had her compound bow, but  
nothing else.

' We're screwed. ' He licked his lips in fear.

" Mr. Argent! Get Allison out of here! " He  
demanded. " I'll hold it off! "

" What?! " Allison turned on him.

" Kate killed Derek. Your family isn't prepared  
to face the Alpha. They have no armor or weapons.  
It's better to retreat. " He glanced to Chris for  
approval.

" He's right. " The man gave a single nod.

The door finished opening.

" GO! " Scott shifted into his Beta form.

He darted into the path of the sprinting Alpha,  
and slammed into it. The teenager dug his claws  
into it's back. Biting roughly. He became air born  
instantly.

Scott shook himself off, and got back up. The  
Alpha was headed for the retreating trio. For  
Kate in particular. It rushed in a circle around  
them, knocking Chris out, and Allison to the  
ground.

" COME ON! COME ON! " Kate bellowed into the  
shadows.

Kate swung her gun wildly, trying to find a  
target. Then Peter was human, with a tight grip  
on her gun hand, holding it pointed up. It fired  
into the air, over and over. He brought his other  
hand into her wrist, and the sound of a bone  
breaking filled the air.

Scott backed into the shadows. Peter was after  
Kate alone for now. He had to be smart not strong  
about this. Otherwise, everyone would die very  
painful, long deaths.

Peter grabbed Kate by the throat and threw her  
the many, many yards to the front door of the  
Hale house. The Alpha was on her immediately.  
Yanking her up by her throat, and dragging her  
into the house.

The teenager nearly revealed himself when Allison  
woke up.

" No! " Allison screamed, racing into the house.

' Ah, hell. ' Scott sighed. ' So much for smart. '

He left the shadows, walking to the gun Kate dropped.  
Scott tucked it into the back of his jeans, then  
silently climbed onto the porch outside the window  
to the living room where Peter was holding Kate.

' Don't save her. ' He firmly reminded himself.  
' She's a total psycho. '

" She is beautiful, Kate. " Peter commented. " She  
looks like you. Probably not as damaged. So I'm  
going to give you a chance to save her. Apologize. "

Scott pressed his ear closer to the window. He  
could hear Allison breathing heavily. The scent  
of repressed tears in the air despite him being  
outside. Kate was gasping for air. Concern for  
Allison effecting her heart rhythm. Fear not a  
major factor.

' Don't. Save. Her. ' He struggled with his  
conscious.

" Say you're sorry for decimating my family,  
for leaving my burned and broken for six years.  
Say it... " Peter raged. " And I'll let her live. "

He was lying. He could hear the lie.

" I'm sorry. " Kate whispered.

' Ah, hell. ' Scott cursed himself.

He leapt through the window and sank his fangs  
into Peter's right wrist. He crunched into the  
very bones of the Alpha's wrist. Clenching his  
jaw tighter, he jerked his head back and forth.

Scott grabbed onto the mans hand with his right  
hand, and arm with his left. Pulling hard, he  
managed to bite the rest of the way through  
the bone, and the hand came off.

He spit blood onto the ground, letting the hand  
fall to the ruined floor.

" Get Allison out of here! " He wiped his mouth  
on his sleeve. " Peter and me have business to  
discuss. "

" You little bastard! I'll kill you! " Peter  
panted in pain. Red eyes glowing down at him.

" Scott, no! " Allison reached for him.

" Kate! Do it! " Scott snapped.

Thankfully Kate listened to him. The blonde forced  
her niece out of the house. Leaving him alone with  
a seriously ticked off Alpha.

" So, I don't suppose you want to sit down and  
have a cola? Maybe discuss this like a couple of  
immature teenagers? " Scott offered a nervous  
half smile. " Or battle it out over a game on  
my PlayStation? "

The Alpha was suddenly in his face. Lifting him  
in the air, and shooting him across the room  
into the archway over the doorway. He went into  
the wooding, the braces, the electrical wiring,  
and out the other side, into the staircase.

The pain was exquisite. Unlike any other experience  
he'd had before. Then Peter was there again.  
Snatching him up by the collar of his leather  
coat, and lifting him up.

" You stole my Vendetta. " Peter glared at him.  
" No. Not stole. I will have it. You've simply  
rescheduled it. What's worse, you handicapped  
me. "

" Sorry? " Scott tilted his head. " I didn't want  
Allison to cry. "

" KATE KILLED MY FAMILY! " Peter yelled at the  
top of his lungs. " I don't give a damn about  
your girlfriend. "

" Well, I do! " Scott glared. " I love her. "

Scott screamed in agony. He hit the floor,  
cradling his left shoulder. Blood poured from  
it. Long claw marks stretching across the skin.

" Then you will die. " Peter said coldly.

The teenager glanced up at the Alpha in terror.  
He didn't have a plan, or a way out of this. He  
had Kate's gun, but no idea how to use it. He  
figured there was maybe three wolfsbane bullet's  
left in it.

What really worried him was Allison. He hadn't  
heard a car leave yet. So what was happening  
with her? What would happen when he lost?

He forced himself to his feet. Crouching low  
to the ground. He would fight to his last breath.  
With every ounce of ability he had.

For Allison.

00000

' Where is it? ' Allison searched for her bow  
desperately.

" We have to go! " Kate tried to order her again.

" I said no! " Allison refused, tossing her dad's  
gun to her aunt. " Here. I found it by that last  
tree. "

" Thanks. " Kate shifted it to her left hand.  
" You're lucky I can shot left handed. "

" Where the hell is my bow?! " Allison growled.

" Look, your boyfriend is distracting the Alpha  
so we can go and prepare. " Kate tried again.  
" I say he makes sense. Don't make his sacrifice  
meaningless. "

" He's not dead! " She scowled at her aunt.

" Whoa! " Kate held her hands up. " I didn't  
say he was, or he would die. I just meant he  
was taking a huge risk for us. "

Allison went back to sifting through the leaves.  
She had to find her bow. The growls, the bangs,  
the screams, the thumps, and all the other noises  
from inside the house were making her sick to  
her stomach.

Kate had gone into a lot of explanation about the  
differences between Beta's and Alpha's. Enough  
to make her believe Scott was alive simply from  
the Alpha either playing with him, or drawing  
out his death.

' God, please, help us. ' She silently prayed.

A second floor window exploded outward. A familiar  
body tumbling end over end to the ground, where  
it hit in a boneless heap. The black leather  
coat was now reduced to a few strips of shredded  
pieces.

In fact, all that was covering his upper body was  
a few long strips of cloth. Claw marks were ripped  
into his back, shoulders, and arms. Blood coating  
his skin in a dripping sheen, pouring from him  
in thick drops.

His jeans were torn in various points. But his  
legs were mostly free of wounds. Somewhere along  
the way, he had lost his shoes and socks.

" Well shit! " Kate blinked. " How the hell is  
your boyfriend still going? "

She stood up. Ready to go to him, but the Alpha  
was suddenly there in front of him. The massive  
black beast hefting Scott in the air by his  
throat.

" Don't! " Kate stopped her. Gripping her arms  
to hold her back. " You're an unarmed human!  
You can't save him! "

" He'll kill him! " She felt tears pouring from  
her eyes.

Except Scott wasn't afraid, and there was a queer  
smirk on his face. The Beta reached into the  
back waist band of his jeans and pulled out Kate's  
missing gun.

" Well I'll be a son of a... " Kate slowly started  
to smirk. " I think I'm going to like your boy  
after all. "

Scott planted the gun right against the Alpha's  
ribs and fired, point blank. Three times. Then  
the gun clicked empty. The Alpha fell away, as  
Scott tossed the gun aside.

Allison saw headlights speeding up. Jackson's  
Porsche skidded to a stop. Stiles got out of  
the drivers side, and Jackson the passengers.  
Both were armed with Lydia's Molotov cocktails.

' Thank you, God. '

Scott had backed away, and Stiles threw the first  
cocktail. Unfortunately, the Alpha caught it.

" Oh damn. " Stiles cursed.

" Allison! " Scott called, throwing her bow.

She let out a relieved sigh at the sight of it.  
Easily catching the weapon. She snatched the last  
arrow off it, and fired at the flask, hitting it  
dead center. Setting fire to the Alpha's left  
arm.

It waved it's arm wildly. Fire spreading rapidly.  
Jackson threw his flask at it's back. It exploded  
on contact. Engulfing the Alpha's body except for  
it's face.

" Great shot, Kiddo. " Kate clapped her back.

Scott let out a hiss like sound at the fire. She  
frowned in worry for her boyfriend. He was in  
bad condition, and wasn't healing at all.

The Alpha let out a roar at her and Kate. The  
large monster took a single step toward them.

" No! " Scott screamed out.

The teenager jumped forward. The Beta kicked the  
Alpha across the chest. Burning his feet on the  
fire. Then rebounded backward to the ground.

The Alpha stumbled away from Allison. The monster  
reverted back to human. Falling awkwardly into  
a small area of trees.

She yanked loose from Kate. Running over to Scott.  
He was panting heavily. Badly injured from the  
Alpha. Self-disgust was written across his face.

Allison kneeled in front of her boyfriend. He  
was starting to shift back to human. She lifted  
his face up, making him look at her.

And kissed him.

" Why did you do that? " He demanded in confusion.

" Because I love you. "

She heard a loud gasping for air from the Alpha  
and Scott glanced back with a determined expression.

" What? " She questioned.

Scott stood up with obvious problems. Walking  
over to Peter Hale. She followed closely after  
him. Aware her dad was conscious and moving to  
stop her. Kate right next to him.

Her boyfriend came to a stop hoovering over  
Peter. His face hard and demanding.

" Give me the cure! " Scott's voice rang sharply.

" Cure? " Peter gasped out.

" Derek told me the cure for being a werewolf  
came from the Alpha who bit you. " Scott  
explained. " You bit me! "

Peter laughed brokenly.

" It's not funny! " Scott kicked Peter in the  
ribs. " I don't want this! It's not some great  
gift! It's a curse! I want to be with Allison!  
I want to not have to worry about her family  
trying to kill me! "

She grasped his hand tightly. She didn't care  
he was a werewolf. It wasn't the monster in  
the closet he thought it was. It was a part of  
him she could love.

" The cure... " Peter gasped out. " comes from  
killing me. "

" What? " Scott jerked back. " But...? "

" You must kill me. " Peter reinteriated.

" N..." Chris Argent started, but Kate elbowed  
him.

Allison frowned at her aunt. The blonde was staring  
intently at the scene. There was a gleam in her  
eyes. One she really didn't like.

" I can't just kill someone. " Scott stepped back.

" Dude, it's the Alpha. " Stiles walked up.  
" Besides, you said yourself, you'd do anything  
for the cure. "

" Yeah, but murder... " Scott ran a bloody hand  
through his hair.

" Scott, you don't need to do this. " Allison  
" I love you. Werewolf or human. "

She saw Scott glance over at her family and  
sighed. It was the Argent's who was the cause.  
He wanted to be with her but he was thinking  
about her family.

Her boyfriend straddled Peter, claws flashing  
in the moonlight. Blood sprayed out onto the  
leaves. Peter let out a last rattling gasp.  
His eyes glowing red and then he died.

She flicked her eyes to Scott and horror filled  
her. His eyes were glowing red. Alpha red. Scott  
turned to her with realization on his face. The  
self-hatred was back.

Allison moved quickly. Latching onto him. He  
was panting and gasping for breath in her arms.  
Stiles helped her pull him from Peter's body.  
They sat him by Jackson's car.

" What's wrong with him? " Allison asked Stiles.

Stiles went through Scott's jean pockets, and  
removed an inhaler. She blinked in surprise.  
The hyperactive teen yanked the cap off, and  
shoved it into Scott's mouth. Triggering it,  
once, then twice.

Scott stopped gasping for breath.

" Oh, you have to be shitting me! " Kate exploding.  
" What kind of werewolf has an asthma attack? "

" Not an asthma attack. " Stiles stood up. " It  
was a panic attack. He's been having them since  
Allison broke up with him. "

She brushed Scott's hair from his face. Happy to  
see his injuries had healed.

" I'm a monster. " He looked up at her with a  
wounded, puppy dog expression.

" No, you aren't. " She assured him.

" Of course, you realize what this mean's? "  
Stiles bounced on his toes. " We have to work  
on your control all over again. "

" Oh no! " Scott furiously refused. " I am not  
getting tied up and used as target practice  
again. "

" This sounds interesting. " Kate peered over  
Stiles shoulder. " Need help? "

Allison shot her aunt a warning look.

" It's a lot of fun. See, I hook him up to a  
heart monitor. Then I tape his hands behind  
his back. " Stiles explained. " After that  
I use him to practice my aim at lacrosse.  
He has to keep his heart rate down while I  
hit him with the balls. "

" I'm definitely in. " Kate volunteered with  
a wicked smirk. " I have some thick cuffs  
we can use. "

Allison groaned at the two conspirators. They  
were slowly moving away, discussing various  
methods they could use to torture Scott with  
in the name of training.

" I'm starting to get worried. " Scott's lips  
twitched slightly.

She glanced up as her father dropped his hand  
on her shoulder. He was clearly unhappy about  
her being next to an Alpha werewolf. Much less  
the girlfriend of said Alpha.

Peter Hale and her aunt had royally screwed them  
over.

" We need to take Kate to the ER. " Chris scowled  
at Scott. " Her arm needs to be set and put in  
a cast. "

" Scott's in bad shape. " She protested. " He's  
gone into a panic take once tonight. Almost had  
another. You saw all the blood he lost earlier. "

" He's healed. " Chris pointed out. " And his  
friends can handle his panic attacks. Now get  
up. We're going. "

Allison didn't want to leave Scott. He was torn  
up over being an Alpha. It was in his eyes. The  
hatred of himself. The disgust. The doubt she  
could love him like this.

Her father gently guided her to her feet. He  
forced her toward the his car.

" I'll call you later. " She promised.

Kate joined them, her right arm cradled to her  
stomach. Oh, she would be having words with the  
woman later.

" I love you. " Scott called to her.

" I love you, too. " She announced with all her  
heart.

Her father jerked her arm a little harder at  
her words. He definitely wasn't pleased with  
her choice in boyfriends.

' Tough luck. ' She narrowed her eyes. Glaring  
at the back of his head. ' You're not getting  
a say this time. '

11111  
Chapter One  
11111

Scott sat at the top of the Argent's staircase  
next to Allison. The couple held hands as they  
silently listened to the intense argument  
happening in the living room.

" What the hell were you thinking?! " Victoria  
demanded. " The code forbids killing humans  
and werewolves who haven't hunted humans. "

" I was ordered to dispatch the Hales. " Kate  
replied lazily. " At any cost. I did my job.  
To the letter. "

" Who? " Chris asked.

" Who do you think? " Kate chuckled.

" The old man went to far. " Chris snarled. " He,  
out of everyone, should know better. "

" Puh-lease. Who do you think taught me how to  
hunt out of bounds? " Kate dismissed. " The old  
man isn't the straight shooter you think he is.  
I've seen him torture a five year old werewolf.  
One, who'd never taken a life, mind. He kept  
the kid alive a month before putting him down. "

" Jesus. " Victoria whispered.

" You still haven't explained what you were  
thinking with Scott. " Chris's voice raised.  
" You knew killing Peter would make him an  
Alpha. Yet you stopped me from warning him.  
Why? "

" Are you kidding? " Kate questioned in disbelief.  
" It's perfect. "

" What are you talking about? " Victoria snapped  
angrily. " In case you haven't noticed, my  
daughter is carrying on with that mongrel! "

" Exactly. " Kate's satisfaction was clear.  
" They love each other. So much so, her boy toy  
is willing to do anything for her, and her  
family. Even me, and he hates me. Hell, the  
little doggy jumped through a pane of glass,  
and bit the Alpha's hand off for me. All  
because of his precious Allison. "

" Wait, you're not suggesting... " Chris started.

" How do you think I killed the Hales? I  
' accidentally ' ran into Derek and began to sleep  
with him. Pillow talk is a wonderful thing.  
Especially with werewolves. " Kate chuckled.  
" Don't look so worried, bro. Your princess  
is still a virgin. Good old Scott won't go  
past kissing. Probably afraid of losing  
control. "

" So we what? " Victoria lashed out. " Have  
Allison lead him around by his dick? "

" My plan's a little more complex. I figure  
we set him up as the town Alpha. I talked to  
Stiles about it. Scott refuses to bite anyone.  
So we won't have to worry about new werewolves.  
With his inexperience, and no pack, the wolves  
will be flooding the town in droves. " Kate  
sounded pleased. " Omega's and Alpha's. Either  
to join up, or to challenge him for his position.  
With Allison holding his leash, we can help  
decide who does join his pack, and we can  
take out the naughty wolves. "

He meet Allison's frown with one of his own.

" It has potential. " Chris admitted. " But what  
about the mate bond? He's an Alpha now. If they  
really do love each other, and have sex... "

" Yeah. " Kate agreed. " That could be a major  
problem. If they have sex, the bond would be  
formed. Then if one of them died, so would  
the other. You wouldn't be able to touch  
Scott. None of us would. "

" I won't have my daughter consorting with that  
thing. " Victoria coldly declared. " Kill it now.  
Before my daughter ruts with it. "

" I don't like it anymore than you. " Chris softly  
assured her. " But Kate's idea makes sense. We  
have an incredible chance here. Think of the  
the damage we can do to the werewolf population. "

" No! You take that mongrel out to the shed and  
put it down! " Victoria ordered.

" It's too late. " Kate chuckled. " I've already  
called the old man. He loves the plan so much,  
he's on his way here to personally oversee it.  
He'll be here in three days to take over. Until  
then, we're to get the ball rolling. "

" What have you done? " Chris whispered. " You  
just got through telling us what he's really like,  
and now, you bring him here. Now! "

" I'm protecting my interests, " Kate dismissed.  
" and right now, my interests include your daughter  
and her pet. "

" I should kill you. " Victoria coldly spoke.

" You should. " Kate agreed easily. " But I doubt  
daddy dearest would take too kindly to it. Now, I  
think I'm going to bed. It's been a long day, and  
this cast itches like hell. "

Scott got up, and silently followed Allison back to  
her room. He quietly closed the door behind him.

" What are we going to do? " He whispered, walking  
toward the open window.

" Well, I have a box of condoms I stole from Kate. "  
Allison joined him by the window.

" I'm being serious. " He blushed brightly.

" I am too. " She leaned into him. " You heard what  
they said about the bond. We love each other, and  
you're an Alpha, so we meet the requirements. If  
we bond, they can't kill you without killing me. "

He shot her a dubious look. " I don't think it's  
a good idea. I think we should wait until we have  
a better reason to bond. "

" What's a better reason than keeping you alive? "  
She inquired sharply.

" Because we want it? Because we want to be together  
forever? " He gestured.

" I do want to be with you. " She took his hand.  
" Do you? "

" Of course. " He replied.

" Then lets create the bond. " She pressured him.

" Isn't the guy supposed to be the one demanding  
sex? " He scratched his head idly.

" Scott... " She tugged on his arm. " Why are you  
hesitating so much? "

" It's just... " He sighed deeply. " I've never  
dated before you. Never bothered to notice the  
other girls in school. I've been afraid to. "

" Why? " She leaned into him.

" My dad. " He slumped miserably. " My parents  
are divorced, because of my dad, and I've harbored  
a fear I'd end up like dad. "

" End up how? " She gently pried.

" He has a drinking problem. A bad one. " He shrunk  
into himself. " It got so bad he started beating  
on me. One day, Stiles snuck in my window and saw  
it happening. He ducked back out, then called his  
father. Sheriff Stilinski came busting in, dad was  
mid-swing with an empty whiskey bottle stained  
with my blood. "

Scott reached up, brushing his fingertips lightly  
over the scar on his left cheek.

" Mom called a divorce attorney the same day. From  
the way Stiles tells it, she made the call from the  
ER waiting room. After dad called her asking for  
bail money. " Scott chuckled bitterly.

" He actually asked her for bail money? " Allison  
gaped. " Wait, they gave him bail? "

" Dad is a famous heart surgeon. " Scott shrugged.  
" Very famous, with a lot of powerful friends. He  
was out of jail within hours. "

" He was sentenced to jail time, though, right? "  
She demanded.

" Rehab. " Scott shook his head.

" Re-! " Allison trembled in fury. " The divorce? "

" He's required to keep me on his medical insurance,  
pays two hundred dollars a month child support, and  
no visitation. " Scott sighed.

" That son of bitch. " Allison narrowed her eyes.  
" How did he manage to pull that off? "

" Prenup, and he golfed with the judge assigned to  
the divorce case. " He explained. " Once it was over,  
dad got out of town as fast as he could. "

" Scott, you have nothing of him in you. " Allison  
hugged him tightly. " If you can't trust yourself,  
trust me. "

He frowned at her. He wasn't sure he could do it.  
He wanted to run away, fast. Unfortunately, Allison  
backed away, and did the one thing guaranteed to  
shut down his brain completely.

' Help. '

11111

Allison couldn't keep the wide smirk of satisfaction  
off her face, so she didn't bother trying. Instead,  
she flounced into the dining room, and sat in her  
chair, drawing the stares of her family.

" Wow. " Kate cocked her eyebrow. " You're certainly  
glowing this morning. "

Her smirk became a touch wicked.

" I can't help it. " She let a hint of humor enter  
her voice. " I rutted with my mongrel last night. "

Her dad spewed scolding coffee across the table. A  
loud cracking sound came from her mom's glass. She  
simply began to butter her toast however.

" Oh, just in case you're wondering, we're bonded  
now. " She happily took a rather vicious bite out  
of the triangle of toast. " So no killing my mate. "

Kate burst into a toothy grin to match her own. The  
wicked edge to it, making her wonder if her aunt  
hadn't known they were listening last night.

" By the way, Kate, I borrowed a box of condoms from  
you. I was going to give you back what was left, but  
well, I don't know if it's Scott, or a teenager thing,  
a werewolf thing, or maybe being an Alpha, but to be  
frank... " She paused glancing at her dad's rapidly  
reddening face. " between his stamina, recovery rate,  
and other abilities, there's not many to give back. "

" Don't worry about it. " Kate was obviously trying  
not to laugh. " It's an Alpha thing. For your future  
information. It'd probably be cheaper, and easier to  
go on the pill. "

" I figured. " Allison nodded, starting on her eggs.  
" I made an appointment with my GYN before I came  
down. "

" Stop talking about sex! " Her dad finally got his  
voice back. " Especially about sex with Scott! "

" How could you? " Her mom dropped the cracked cup  
to the table. Having unfrozen. " With a werewolf? "

" I love him. He loves me. " Allison quickly finished  
her breakfast. " When the bond was done, we became  
emphatically linked. There's more to it. We can share  
memories with each other, and we have. I know everything  
about him, from the moment he was born, until the moment  
the bond was formed. He knows me the same way. You can't  
say the same thing about dad, or about mom. "

" I didn't know the bond was like that. " Kate sat back  
with interest. " I thought it was just the emotional  
link. "

" No. " Allison played with her fork. " I also share  
his healing. Later I may gain more of his abilities. "

-  
To Be Continued 


End file.
